Eleventh Hour (U.S. TV series)
The Eleventh Hour}} |based_on = Eleventh Hour by Stephen Gallagher |creator = |developer = Mick Davis |starring = Rufus Sewell Marley Shelton Omar Benson Miller |narrated = |theme_music_composer = Harry Gregson-Williams |opentheme = Eleventh Hour Theme |endtheme = |composer = Graeme Revell |country = United States |num_seasons = 1 |num_episodes = 18 |list_episodes = |producer = Matthew Carlisle |executive_producer =Jerry Bruckheimer Jonathan Littman Danny Cannon Cyrus Voris Ethan Reiff Paul Buccieri Mick Davis |location = Los Angeles, California |camera = |company = Jerry Bruckheimer Television Granada America Warner Bros. Television |runtime = 44 minutes |network = CBS |picture_format= 1080i (HDTV) |audio_format = |first_aired = |last_aired = |related = ''Eleventh Hour'' (UK) |website = }} Eleventh Hour is an American science-based drama television series, which is based on the 2006 British series of the same name. The series originally ran on CBS from October 9, 2008 to April 2, 2009 and aired on Thursdays at 10 pm (ET/PT). The series was a joint venture between Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Granada Television International and Warner Bros. Television. On May 19, 2009, CBS cancelled the series after one season. Plot Eleventh Hour follows Dr. Jacob Hood (Rufus Sewell), a brilliant biophysicist and Special Science Adviser for the FBI who is brought in to investigate crimes of a scientific nature that other agents may be unable to solve. Hood is the government's last line of defense, and it is his mission to keep scientific advances out of the hands of those with nefarious intentions. Special Agent Rachel Young (Marley Shelton), of the FBI's executive protection detail, is assigned to protect Hood. Both Dr. Hood and Special Agent Young are assisted by Special Agent Felix Lee (Omar Benson Miller), towards the end of the series. Characters *'Rufus Sewell' as Dr. Jacob Hood – a science adviser to the FBI, called in to investigate crimes that may have a scientific explanation. Even though Hood is extremely brilliant, he sometimes gets lost in his own thoughts, and this, coupled with his low attention span and poor social skills, causes him to be viewed as odd. He also has few instincts of self-preservation or danger, causing him to often do things that put his life in jeopardy, such as standing in front of a fleeing suspect's car to get the license plate, something that frequently annoys Rachel. Additionally, he does not know how to drive well, leading Rachel to insist she do all the driving. Hood appears to be an atheist and is knowledgeable on a number of scientific, mathematical and philosophical topics. He nursed his wife, who died of cancer, throughout her illness. *'Marley Shelton' as FBI Special Agent Rachel Young – Hood's handler. Though she is employed to protect his life, she has also said that her job is "to protect him from himself" – something he makes very difficult for her. Hood might annoy her from time to time but she does care about his well-being, viewing his many techniques with a kind of exasperated affection, though she is frequently embarrassed by and for him. Rachel mainly gets annoyed when he gets too caught up in an investigation and does something stupid, or when he does things like accidentally sit on his panic button. It is noted throughout the series that Dr. Hood is her only friend, though male characters frequently flirt with her. She is the latest in a line of Hood's protectors, but she refuses to let him "drive her away like he did those others." *'Omar Benson Miller' as FBI Special Agent Felix Lee (Episodes 14–18) – introduced later in the series when he asks (although it is later discovered that he begged) to help Jacob Hood on a case. After solving the case, he asks to work with Hood full-time, stating that the work they do is amazing. Felix is given the job and works as somewhat of a scout, helping out the team with heading to the location and gathering the material they need by the time Hood and Young get there. Though he likes the job, Felix feels underappreciated due to the lack of praise for the amount of work he does. Production The original ITV version ran for four 90-minute episodes. Before the American remake series premiered, CBS ordered 13 one-hour episodes. The pilot episode was produced with a budget of four million dollars, and the remaining episodes were given approximately two million dollars each. Despite shooting "Agro" as a second possible pilot, CBS premiered the series with its original $4 million pilot, "Resurrection", instead. Reception Despite the absence of any supernatural or science fictional elements, some critics compared the series to The X-Files. Eleventh Hour debuted after CSI at 10:00 but at 11.6 million viewers retained only 50% of CSI's audience. The show came in second in its timeslot after the premiere of Life on Mars. Although Life on Mars lost 27% of its audience in its second week, Eleventh Hour gained numbers and saw a further gain in its third week, leading CBS to increase its script order. On December 2, 2008, TV Guide reported that CBS has ordered five additional scripts bringing the series’ total number of episodes to 18.Matt Mitovich (December 2, 2008). Eleventh Hour Moving? CBS orders additional scripts, but may relocate drama. TV Guide. Retrieved December 3, 2008. The Biotechnology Industry Organization launched a blog, EleventhHourFacts.com, which features subject matter experts discussing the scientific basis of each episode through video interviews, live episode blogging and posts. Ratings *Seasonal rankings (based on average total viewers per episode) of Eleventh Hour. *Each U.S. network television season starts in late September and ends in late May, which coincides with the completion of May sweeps. Episodes DVD release Warner Brothers released the complete series on DVD in Region 1 on October 20, 2009 via their Warner Archive Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release and is available through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. The series is only available online as a pay-per-episode offering on Vudu. Cancellation The show was canceled on May 19, 2009, due to its inability to hold the CSI audience lead-in.Denise Martin (May 19, 2009). CBS renews slew of series including Old Christine, Cold Case and Numb3rs Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2010-07-07.(May 19, 2009). Eleventh Hour: CBS Cancels Paranormal TV Show, No Season Two. TV Series Finale. Retrieved 2010-07-07. Upon learning of Eleventh Hour's cancellation, a small core group of fans banded together to form the Eleventh Hour Resurrection Campaign. They were unsuccessful in convincing another television network to pick up the show."Eleventh Hour Resurrection Campaign"(blog). Retrieved 2010-07-07. References External links * * Category:2000s American drama television series Category:2008 American television series debuts Category:2009 American television series endings Category:CBS network shows Category:American television series based on British television series Category:American thriller television series Category:Television series about cloning Category:Television series by ITV Studios Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:English-language television programs Category:Television shows set in Los Angeles Category:Television shows filmed in Los Angeles